


The Naughty Elf

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Community: spanking_world, Costumes, F/M, Het, Porn, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between s6 - The Doctor, The Witch and the Wardrobe. Some spoilers for that period Was written for Day 3 "Spank me, Santa" of the 12 days of Christmas Challenge at Spanking_world</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naughty Elf

Driving home from the hospital Amy had, as she often did, a naughty idea. 

Rory had volunteered to be Santa this year at the Christmas party in the children's ward of the hospital, and Amy had decided she wanted to support him and be his elf. 

It had been predictably adorable. 

Amy had watched her husband with overwhelming pride and happiness. He was a good man. The best. He was funny and cute and he obviously genuinely cared about each and every one of the kids he spoke with. Amy did her best but she knew she didn't have the same natural incredible instinct for interacting with kids that he did. 

About halfway through the event Amy had to excuse herself to the toilets. She was thinking about things it was a waste of time thinking about. She was brooding over how good Rory was with the children and how good a father he would make and how she could never give that to him. 

She wiped her eyes and put her best smile back on and went back to the party. 

Fun and laugher and a happy time was had by all. 

They left in costume, waving back to the children looking through the window as they got in the car. 

On the drive home Amy had the thought that was a few changes here and there her elf costume could very easily be used for more adult entertainment. Her mind raced at the thought of what Santa Rory might do to his sexy elf wife. 

Rory was dressed in the classic Santa suit; red jacket and trousers with fuzzy white trim and big black boots and the traditional hat. He had taken off the beard citing itchiness. 

When they arrived home Amy immediately sat Rory down on the sofa with a cup of tea then quickly went upstairs. She stood in front of the fully length mirror and contemplated her outfit. 

The hat would stay for sure. 

She quickly undressed. She swapped her plain underwear for scarlet lace lingerie, the bra gave her tits plenty of 'oomph'. Instead of the thick green leggings she had been wearing she put on a pair of knee-high red and white striped socks. The main body of the costume was a green and red dress. She grabbed a couple of safety pins and pinned up the hem, shortening the dress by a few inches. She put it on and checked in the mirror. It now only reached mid-thigh. Perfect. 

Amy quickly applied some red lipstick and then dashed back down. 

"Rory. Put the beard back on," she called from just outside the room. 

"What?" A confused sounding Rory said. 

"Beard. Back on. Now. Chop-chop." 

"Why?" 

"Just do it." 

"Why?" 

"I promise it will be worth it." 

There was a pause. Amy waited. Impatient. For god sakes what was he doing?" 

"Okay. Beard on." 

Amy sauntered into the living room, getting a suitable pervy look from her husband. 

"Amy what are you...?" 

"I've been a very naughty elf Santa. Oh so very naughty." 

"Oh?" He was staring at her legs. 

"You're Santa Rory, a little more commitment to the part please," Amy said with a roll of her eyes. 

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" He overacted. "My you certainly look like a very naughty elf." 

"I am Santa. So very naughty." She ran her hands over the front of her dress, cupping her breasts through the green fabric. She waked up right in front of him and put her hands on his thighs. "But I want to be a good girl Santa, I want to get my present," she brought her hand up, rubbing her palm against the front of his red trousers. 

"I think you can still get your present." 

Amy looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh Santa do you think so?" 

"Yes," said Rory. "Definitely. His cock was getting harder with her continued rubbing. 

"How can a naughty elf like me earn her present?" 

"I'm sure if you concentrate very hard you'll think of something," Rory said and then added a "ho,ho,ho." 

Amy giggled. Her husband was so adorable. "Spank me Santa," she said in a low sexy tone. 

"Come here on Santa's knee," Rory said. 

Amy gave his junk a bit of a squeeze and winked at him. She put herself over his lap. Rory used both hands to tug up the bottom of her dress, exposing her red lace covered bottom. He gave her bum a squeeze and she made an exaggerated noise like a pornstar. 

"This is so wrong," Rory said quietly. 

"Is something that makes your wife this horny wrong?" 

"It...can be," Rory said. 

"You won't be saying that when I'm sucking on your candy cane," Amy looked over her shoulder and made a quite vulgar gesture with her tongue. 

"You are the naughtiest elf," Rory said, his hand stroking over the back of her thigh. 

"Yes Santa, I'm the naughtiest elf there ever was." 

"If you're good you'll still get your present." 

"I promise I'll be good. I'll take my spanking and be very very grateful." 

So yes it was ridiculous. But being married to Amy Pond was often ridiculous (the whole imaginary friend being real thing had been the most ridiculous of all). Silly or not she looked amazing, over his lap with the dress hiked up and wearing those sexy knickers and those socks. Even that silly hat. 

She raised her bum and wiggled it. Rory's cock twitched to full hardness. He gave her behind another squeeze then a light slap. 

"Oh harder Santa. I've been very very naughty." 

He slapped her bottom again, a little harder, then again, a little harder still. 

Amy giggled and wriggled her bottom and wiggled her feet. "Oh yes Santa, yes! Spank me! Spank me!" 

"I think my naughty elf talks too much," Rory said, doing actually a pretty good Santa voice. He yanked down her underwear with a force that made her laugh again. 

"Oh Santa! How rough you are!" 

"Rory pulled her knickers all the way down her long legs and then leaned up to hold them to his wife's face. "Open your mouth," he said. 

She looked around at him. "I'll be good Santa." 

"Open," he repeated firmly. 

When she didn't he spanked her bare bottom, with his other hand, hard. The slapping sound was loud. The expression on her face was beautiful, instantly becoming one of pain mixed with deep carnal pleasure. She gave him a smile, her eyes glinting in that way they did when they did when she was really happy. Amy opened her mouth. Rory returned the smile and stuffed the knickers into her open mouth. 

"Much better," he said. "Ho, ho, ho." 

Santa spanked his naughty elf's smooth pale arse. The underwear in her mouth muffled her moan. Rory smiled. He cupped her buttock with his hand and then rubbed over it. She pushed back against his hand, raising her behind up. 

Rory spanked her, the hardest yet, then followed up with another one on the other buttock. Amy moaned her appreciation. He gave her three sharp smacks in quick succession on her left cheek. He paused for a few seconds then landed three on her right buttock. 

He massaged her bottom again, rubbing up and down her buttocks, down the back of her thighs. His fingers stoked along the inside of her thigh to her pussy. He pressed a single finger into her, sliding it all the way into her. He spanked her once with his other hand, feeling her cunt squeeze his finger when he did. 

Rory withdrew his finger and spanked her again and again and again. He settled into a rhythm of three spanks then a few seconds rest and rubbing, then another three spanks. 

Amy squirmed and continued her muffled moaning through the knickers in her mouth. 

When he stopped her buttocks were a rosy red. 

He put his hand between her legs again, finding her wetter than before. he gave her one last spank then reached and turned her had towards him. He motioned for her to open her mouth and when she did he pulled free the underwear and discarded them on the sofa cushion. 

"Do I get my present now?" Amy asked. 

"Yes, you can have your present now." 

Amy grinned and licked her lips and slid off his lap onto the floor. She moved, kneeling between his knees and undid his belt. She reached down under the waistband of the bright red trousers and took hold of his cock. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'll show you how good I can be Santa." 

"Show me," he said. "Show me." 

She wrapped her fingers around the middle of his dick, angling it up while she pulled down the front of the trousers. She leaned in, her tongue flicking our over his balls. Amy gave his penis a squeeze and licked and sucked on his testicles. Rory leaned back and looked down at her. She moaned and wantonly used her tongue and mouth on him. She was a free, enthusiastic lover. She always had been. 

Amy kissed and licked the base of his cock. She took long licks along the underside. "You're so hard for me Santa. I love my present so much." She put her lips against the tip of his cock, rubbing it side to side over them. She gave it the occasional flick with her tongue. 

"If you don't stop teasing Santa will take the present away," Rory said. 

"Oh you wouldn't." Amy replied. 

"Better stop teasing then naughty elf." 

"Anything you say Santa, I want so much to be a good elf," she flicked her tongue over the end of his cock three times then opened her mouth and took him in. She sucked, slowly and gently, looking up at his face, the false beard not able to hide his expression of pleasure. 

After a few seconds she started talking more and more of him in her mouth, tilting her head she slid her lips down his cock. She gagged a little with him almost completely in her mouth. She held the base of his cock and bobbed her head up and down, cupping and lightly squeezing his balls with her other hand. 

"Amy..." he said. She sucked harder, lips moving up and down his shaft faster. 

She popped him free of her mouth. "Come in my mouth, please Santa," she licked him like an ice-cream. "Please come in my mouth." 

Rory didn't say anything. He reach down and pulled the hat off her head and tossed it. He grabbed a handful of her hair and push her head to his crotch. She grinned and took him in her mouth. He held a tight grip on her red hair as she fucked him with her mouth. He thrust up to meet her. She moaned, still holding onto his cock with her left hand while her other hand went down between her legs. 

He lasted a few minutes of Amy's talents. 

"Amy...I'm going to..." 

Amy met his eyes and nodded with his dick in her mouth. 

Rory groaned as he came. His cock spurted warm cum into her mouth. Amy sucked and swallowed as he came. She kept sucking, making sure she got every lovely drop. She was a good elf like that. 

Rory stood and pulled her up to her feet and he pulled off the false beard and kissed his wife. Then he said, "back on the floor." He tossed a couple of cushions onto the carpet and she arranged them for comfort. Rory joined her on the floor, going between her legs and put his mouth to her pussy. 

Amy the naughty elf moaned as Santa went down on her.


End file.
